Minami Shimada
Minami Shimada (島田 美波 Shimada Minami) is a 2nd grade highschool student in Fumizuki Academy. In Class F, she is classmates with Akihisa since 1st grade. Lived in Germany in most of her life, she returned to Japan. She should be in Class A based on her academic ability but since she spent most of her life in Germany it is hard for her to cope up with the academics because basically they use the language in all subjects. Appearance Her trademark are the sharp eyes and ponytail. She has a model-like tall figure and has long legs. Her breasts are small. This is often called a 'Pettanko' and she's very sensitive with this word. Personality She is strong and wild; according to herself, her hobby is "beating up Akihisa" and really does hit him all the time for whatever reason, but it's just a reverse way of displaying her special feelings for him. The so-called 'tsundere'. Whenever Akihisa's up to anything useless, she restricts him with excessive violence; and for this reason, Akihisa takes her as his natural enemy, thinking as if she really hates him a lot. She is taking the rumor of Akihisa liking a boy quite seriously (the same applies to Mizuki), she shows opposition to Hideyoshi or Yuuji as well, but does not notice her real rival Mizuki, and Akihisa's ever growing friendliness to her. She succeeded in threatening Akihisa and forcing him to call her by name "Minami", and let herself call him as "Aki" during the 1st Summon War (vs Class D). Due to her headstrong personality, she never acknowledges her feeling of love to anyone and can't even fake it by acting. However after receiving Akihisa's mistakenly sent SMS of confession (so she believes) she becomes honest with her real feelings. She becomes so frank that even dares to take away Akihisa's first kiss in front of Mizuki's eyes, and show some really lovey-dovey scenes resulting in surrounding peoples' anger. However after she learns of the truth, back to normal. But later when she "really" finds out how Akihisa certainly is looking at her as a 'girl', she comes to have feelings for him, for real. She also lapses into German when upset and jealous, especially towards to Mizuki's bust which are bigger than hers.(?). Her inside character is, surprisingly girly; she has Akihisa's photograph in a frame decorating her room. Although her academic abilities are as high as Class A '' ''level, but due to the fact she was born in Germany and cannot read kanji, she has low grades for most of the subjects--especially for Classic Literature: 1-digit grade. However this is strictly because she cannot read the text; she is good at math where Kanji is not needed (which is still not good because she cannot solve problems where Kanji is written).It is shown in the anime that Akihisa only refers to Mizuki as the only "Class A " student that is in the Class F and feels sorry for her though Minami should be also in Class A but since she is born in Germany it is hard for her to cope up with the subjects but Akihisa and the guys know that Minami should not also be in Class F . She is ranked 3rd from Fumizuki Academy's 'Girl I would hate to have as a girlfriend' list, the reason being her harsh attitude towards Akihisa. Her parents are almost always out for work and she is mostly alone, and thanks to this she is good at cooking. But after she finds out Akihisa's cooking skills, she lost her confidence a bit. She likes collecting rag dolls. Shoukanjuu Her shoukanjuu (summoned being) equipments are military outfit and Sabre. Occult version is Nurikabe (wall monster), influenced from her nature of 'Wall=Flat Chest'. During the Test Field Run, her shoukanjuu acted less like the real Minami, and behaved a lot like Hazuki, but only around Akihisa, while being disobeident to Minami. After Minami attacked Akihisa to prevent the truth behind her feelings for him, the shoukanjuu apologizes for her, suggesting that Minami herself doesn't mean to hurt Akihisa most of the time. Trivia *She ranked 26th Best Female Character in the 2009 "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!)" poll. *According in Kouta and Akihisa, Minami's bust size is actually AAAA cup which make the latter got beaten by her. Gallery Konachan.com_-_66856_baka_to_test_to_shoukanjuu_polychromatic_shimada_minami_vector.jpg|Minami in the first opening theme 701795.jpg|Minami in the second opening theme Minami's.png|Minami's Shoukanjuu Shimada's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run.png|Minami's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run afw.jpg|Minami crying after remember what happened on previous episode eg.jpg|"Your sis... might have fallen really hard for someone..." Minami.jpg|Minami Shimada by Yui Haga Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students